The use of drones (i.e., unmanned vehicles) has exploded in the last decade. As drones become more prevalent, the potential that drones may damage a structure or harm a person (whether intentionally or unintentionally) increases. For example, using an autonomous drone (i.e., a drone not actively controlled by a human) in a city with tall building may result in the drone striking a building if not equipped with proper flight controller for navigating between the buildings. Moreover, using a drone near an airport may damage an airplane on takeoff or approach. Further still, drones may be used for nefarious purposes to harm buildings or humans (e.g., a government building or a sporting event). Mitigating the risk of accidental or intentional damage that can result from operating a drone is desired.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.